Blaze/Gallery/Season 4 (11-20)
Ninja Blaze S4E11 Blaze driving through the forest.png S4E11 Blaze passing some trees.png S4E11 Blaze passes a rock.png S4E11 Blaze jumps off a hill.png S4E11 Blaze flipping through the air.png S4E11 Blaze hears shouting noises.png S4E11 AJ spots a dojo entrance.png S4E11 Let's go see.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ enter the dojo.png S4E11 Ninjas practice in the dojo.png S4E11 Blackbelt flipping over Blaze and AJ.png S4E11 Blackbelt introduces himself.png S4E11 Blackbelt "Are you ninjas, too?".png S4E11 Blaze "We're just Blaze and AJ".png S4E11 AJ "Being a ninja sure looks cool".png S4E11 Blackbelt "If you wanna be ninjas".png S4E11 Ninjas happy to teach.png S4E11 Blackbelt "What it takes to be".png S4E11 Blaze and AJ at the start of their ninja training.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ watching the ninjas.png S4E11 Blackbelt with Blaze, AJ and the ninjas.png S4E11 Blaze kicks a target.png|Nice! S4E11 Blaze and AJ balance on poles.png S4E11 Blackbelt keeping Blaze's pole steady.png S4E11 Blackbelt keeping AJ's pole steady.png S4E11 Blackbelt pleased with Blaze and AJ's balancing.png S4E11 Splitscreen of Blackbelt, AJ and Blaze balancing.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ climbing the wall.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ reach the top of the wall.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ transforming.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ wearing ninja suits.png|Blaze becoming a ninja along with AJ S4E11 AJ flipping on a log.png S4E11 Blaze punches another target.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ strike ninja poses.png S4E11 Blaze and Blackbelt holding bo staffs.png S4E11 Blaze and Blackbelt swinging their staffs.png S4E11 AJ flipping past Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E11 Blaze punching the stars away.png S4E11 Blaze punching a bag.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ punch more targets.png S4E11 Blaze and AJ land next to Blackbelt.png S4E11 Blaze, AJ, Blackbelt and ninjas pose.png S4E11 Blackbelt dubs Blaze and AJ ninjas.png S4E11 Blaze thanking Blackbelt.png S4E11 Blackbelt "Let's go practice our ninja chops".png S4E11 Ninjas go back to practice.png Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Blaze catching up.png S4E12 Blaze hurrying after his friends.png S4E12 Blaze jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Blaze drives on the wall.png S4E12 Blaze meets up with his friends; it starts to snow.png S4E12 Monster Machines notice snow falling.png S4E12 Stripes "What's all this stuff falling from the sky?".png S4E12 Darington "Take cover!".png S4E12 Darington jumps into a box.png S4E12 Blaze "It's nothing to be afraid of".png S4E12 Blaze catches a snowflake.png S4E12 Watts "It's snowing".png S4E12 Monster Machines awing at the snowflakes.png S4E12 Starla asking about the snowflakes.png S4E12 Zeg "And tickly".png S4E12 Blaze says what snowflakes are made from.png S4E12 Monster Machines watch the snow fall.png S4E12 Starla "Hoppin' hubcaps!".png S4E12 Blaze declares a snow day.png S4E12 Blaze throws a snowball at the camera.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington jump through the snow.png S4E12 Zeg catches a snowflake on his tongue.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ making snowmen.png S4E12 Snowball tossed by Blaze and AJ.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ notice Watts and Stripes.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ throw snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ play snow baseball.png S4E12 Blaze jumping, Zeg and Watts throw snowballs.png S4E12 Monster Machines having fun in the snow.png S4E12 Monster Machines and AJ circle overhead shot.png Construction Crew to the Rescue S4E13 Blaze, Stripes and Starla in the park.png S4E13 Blaze tags Stripes.png S4E13 Monster Machines having fun.png S4E13 Monster Machines hear hammering.png S4E13 Stripes wonders what the sound is.png S4E13 AJ sees where the sound is coming from.png S4E13 Monster Machines gather round Paulina.png S4E13 Monster Machines feel sorry for Paulina.png S4E13 Paulina depressed.png S4E13 Blaze "We can help you".png S4E13 Paulina happy Blaze will help.png Officer Blaze S4E14 Widescreen shot of Anna again.png The Flying Lion S4E15 Blaze driving on a beach.png S4E15 Blaze does a flip over a sand hill.png S4E15 Blaze driving toward a loopy rock.png S4E15 Blaze doing a loop-de-loop.png S4E15 Blaze finishes looping.png S4E15 Blaze jumps off a rocky ramp.png S4E15 Blaze spots something.png S4E15 Blaze goes to investigate.png S4E15 Blaze pushing tunnel vines aside.png S4E15 Blaze inside the tunnel.png S4E15 Blaze "doesn't lead anywhere".png S4E15 Blaze slips down a tunnel hole.png S4E15 Blaze slides out of the tunnel.png S4E15 Blaze lands in a mysterious world.png S4E15 Blaze explores the strange world.png S4E15 Bunny 1 "You're in the Great Forest".png|You're in the Great Forest. S4E15 Who said that.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ meet the animals.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals alarmed.png S4E15 Blaze "Someone needs to fly up there".png S4E15 Blaze hears roaring.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals see someone coming.png S4E15 Roarian takes panda to safety.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ meet Roarian.png S4E15 Roarian "And whom might you be?".png S4E15 Blaze introducing himself and AJ to Roarian.png S4E15 AJ "We're from a far away place".png S4E15 Roarian introducing himself.png S4E15 Roarian "The Flying Lion!".png S4E15 Roarian loops around.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ impressed with Roarian's flying.png S4E15 Blaze pointing out Roarian's neck gem.png S4E15 Roarian telling his backstory.png S4E15 Roarian casting flashback magic.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ amazed by Roarian's flashback.png S4E15 Roarian "all the things I ever wanted".png S4E15 Roarian "I can play!".png S4E15 Roarian "I can roar!".png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals look up at Roarian.png S4E15 Roarian circling Blaze, AJ and animals.png S4E15 Roarian "I used to be a statue".png S4E15 Blaze and animals follow after Roarian.png S4E15 Roarian flies over Blaze and animals.png S4E15 Roarian flies over Blaze and animals - overhead shot.png S4E15 Roarian flying over Blaze's head.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ watching Roarian.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ and animals notice Roarian fallen.png S4E15 Roarian says his magic is gone.png S4E15 AJ noting the missing sunstone.png S4E15 Blaze, AJ, Roarian and animals see sunstone flying away.png S4E15 AJ "Crusher's trying to get it".png S4E15 Roarian "I'm afraid I can't".png S4E15 Roarian turning back into a statue.png S4E15 Blaze and AJ deeply worried.png S4E15 Roarian reverted to statue form.png S4E15 AJ tells the animals not to worry.png S4E15 Blaze "We're gonna get that sunstone back".png S4E15 Animals happy for Blaze.png S4E15 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S4E15 Blaze setting off.png S4E15 Roarian inviting Blaze.png S4E15 Roarian sending sunstone magic to Blaze.png S4E15 Blaze affected by the sunstone's magic.png S4E15 Blaze "We're flying!".png S4E15 Blaze flying with Roarian.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian doing loops.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian fly over the forest.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian do more loops.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian flying together.png S4E15 Blaze and Roarian see the animals below them.png S4E15 Roarian giving one final roar.png S4E15 Iris out on Roarian.png Royal Rescue S4E16 Blaze and AJ hit their shields with swords.png The 100 Egg Challenge Blaze and the Magic Genie S4E18 Blaze driving in the desert.png S4E18 Blaze drives past a lizard.png S4E18 Lizard waving to Blaze.png S4E18 Blaze "Hang on, AJ!".png S4E18 Blaze about to do a jump.png S4E18 Blaze doing a jump.png S4E18 Blaze and AJ finish their jump.png S4E18 Something flashes next to Blaze and AJ.png S4E18 Blaze noticing something.png S4E18 Genie lamp revealed.png S4E18 AJ rubs the lamp.png|Hmm...I wonder what it could be. S4E18 Lamp glows.png S4E18 Lamp releasing someone.png S4E18 Genie appears.png S4E18 Genie revealed.png S4E18 Blaze and AJ in astonishment.png S4E18 Blaze "You must be magic".png S4E18 Genie "of course I'm magic".png S4E18 Genie granting a wish for Blaze.png S4E18 Blaze gets a trampoline.png S4E18 Genie "It's a trampoline".png S4E18 Genie starting to sing.png The Midnight Mile S4E19 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the spotlight.png S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png Ninja Soup S4E20 Blaze and AJ arrive.png S4E20 Hey, check it out.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ "Time to become...".png S4E20 Blaze and AJ transforming.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ in their ninja suits.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ punch targets.png S4E20 Blaze and AJ in ninja poses.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt high tire.png S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt hear a voice.png S4E20 AJ "sounds like someone's coming".png S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt hear the voice again.png S4E20 Blackbelt recognizing the voice.png S4E20 Blackbelt "It's my grandma!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja meeting Blaze and AJ.png S4E20 Blaze "Nice to meet you".png S4E20 AJ "Blackbelt's grandma was a ninja".png S4E20 Blaze and AJ astounded by Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 Blackbelt "You're the best, Grandma!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Are you okay?".png S4E20 Blaze and AJ worried for Grandma Ninja.png S4E20 AJ "It sounds like you've got a cold".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes yet again.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja realizing.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "I do have a cold!".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "A big cold!".png S4E20 Blackbelt knows a remedy.png S4E20 Blaze "Ninja Soup can get rid of any cold".png S4E20 Blaze and AJ will find the ingredients.png S4E20 AJ gets on Blaze.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja thanking her grandson.png S4E20 Ninjas, ride!.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt flip over the bridge.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt jumping over the bridge.png S4E20 Blaze posing in mid-air.png S4E20 Blaze posing on the ground.png S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt in ninja poses.png S4E20 Blaze punching past the camera.png S4E20 AJ jumps into Blaze.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 1.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 2.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing a river 3.png S4E20 Blaze chopping a log.png S4E20 Tree stumps land in the river.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt crossing the tree stumps.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt drive back to back.png S4E20 Blaze swings on a vine.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt "It's ninja time".png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt pose epically.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries